Magic
by Pixi Dancr
Summary: A songfic to "Magic" by B.O.B. Basically, Tugger was bored one day and decided to torture Misto. First Cats fic!  Not slash. Enjoy!


Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own either Cats or the song "Magic". ALW, RUG, TSE and B.O.B. own them respectively. (I think that is the most acronyms I've ever used in a single sentence.)

A/N: This is my first Cats fanfic, so please keep that in mind while reading. Also, reviews make my day. And they also make me a better writer. If you must flame me, please do it in a nice way. I don't need to be insulted or called names. And on that happy note, let's get on with the show.

Chapter 1

"Tugger, I don't think this is such a good idea." I looked down at myself, yeah, definitely not a good idea. My already thin, black fur had been slicked down. A cold, silver belt rested on my hips. Not to mention the makeshift mane made out of a flattened black lampshade trimmed in, what do the humans call it? A boa? I tugged at it uncomfortably which forced me to look in the mirror and I nearly shouted in fright... again. My headfur had been spiked to the point of utter stiffness. I moved my paw up to my face once more, just to be sure that was me, and brushed the straight partial bang, I now had, out of my left eye.

"Trust me, tux. Your goodie-goodie clever cat image is the only real bore here." Tugger looked up from fixing my outfit to give me a death glare. "You need to spice it up, you know what I'm sayin'. Trust me, this will do the trick. No doubt." The curious cat took a step back and looked at his handiwork. "Missing something..." He mumbled and looked around for a moment. He picked up a scrap of black and white striped cloth and tied it around my thigh. "There! Perfect!"

I started shaking nervously as Tugger pulled me out of my den by my wrist. He only let go when we had gotten to the center of the Junkyard. He crouched down and snapped the scratched CD into the barely-running stereo. Tugger snuck up behind me and shoved me into the clearing. I heard a faint click, then a beat pounded it's way into the air. My lips began to move of their own accord.

_I got the magic in me _

_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold _

A few cats stuck their heads out of their dens, curious. Though my nerves rooted me to the spot, I continued to sing.

_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me _

_When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me _

_Now everybody wants some presto magic_

My toe started to tap.

_Magic, magic, magic _

_Magic, magic, magic _

_Magic, magic, magic _

_I got the magic in me!_

I started to relax a bit and move around. I made a circle around the clearing, motioning for the cats to come watch the show.

_These tricks that I'll attempt will blow your mind_

I pointed to my upper-left, lightning shot out of my paw, hitting an old, broken television.

_Pick a verse, any verse, I'll hypnotize you with every line _

_I'll need a volunteer, how about you, with the eyes?_

I pointed to Victoria and she disappeared.

_Come on down to the front, and stand right here and don't be shy_

She reappeared at my feet, shock widening her ice blue eyes. I backed up to dance some more, leaving the pure white queen still disoriented and awestruck.

_I'll have you time-travellin', have your mind babblin' _

_People tryin' inherit the skill so they askin' me _

_Even David Blaine had to go and take some classes, _

_and I see Mindfreak like, "What's up man, what's happenin'?"_

I glanced at Tugger, who was smiling like an idiot and giving me a thumbs up. Or attempting to, anyway. A 'thumbs-up' is really difficult when you don't have thumbs.

_So come one, come all, and see the show tonight _

_Prepare to be astounded, no Ghost or Poltergeist _

_You know I'm no Pinocchio, I've never told a lie _

_So call me Mr. Magic Man, I float on Cloud 9_

My feet left the ground, not missing a beat of the dance Tugger choreographed for me.

_I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby)_

_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold) Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby) _

_When I hit the floor the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby) _

_Now everybody wants some presto magic_

Etcetera, Electra, and Jemima joined Victoria behind me as backup dancers.They kicked out one back foot and flicked the opposite front paw then switched in a pattern that matched the beat flawlessly.

_Magic, magic, magic _

_Magic, magic, magic _

_Magic, magic, magic _

_I got the magic in me!_

By now, I was actually having fun with it. I decided to dredge up some memories of Tugger and did a little hip movement. Which earned a cat call from the curious cat himself.

_Well take a journey into my mind _

_You'll see why it's venom I rhyme _

_Stay on the road, so I call my mama when I got time _

_I hit the stage, go insane, then jump into that crowd _

_See, see, when I rhyme I flow on the beat like pidda-dow-dow _

Tumble, Pounce, and Plato helped me out with the more rap-like section. Obviously, rap is not my forte.

_See I deceive you with my intergalactic ether _

_I sing just like Aretha, so respect me like I'm Caesar _

_I kick it like Adidas, flowin' sticky like adhesive _

_Be cautious, 'cause what I be on'll leave you with amnesia_

I slid my feet around a bit, toe to heel, and moved my hips in time to the beat.

_I break all the rules like Evel Knievel _

_It's a spectacular show, 'cause my heart pumps diesel _

_So whatever you saying, it don't entertain my ego _

_I do this everyday, Hocus Pocus is my steelo_

Three more bolts of lightning left my paws.

_I got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby) _

_Every time I touch that track it turns into gold (Yes it turns to gold) _

_Everybody knows I've got the magic in me (I got the magic, baby) _

_When I hit the flow the girls come snappin' at me (They be snappin' baby)_

_Now everybody wants some presto magic_

I felt myself grinning like a Cheshire cat. This was starting to feel almost natural, I was truly enjoying myself.

_Magic, magic, magic _

_Magic, magic, magic _

_Magic, magic, magic _

_I got the magic in me!_

I raised my paws above my head. Big finish; purple, pink, and gold fireworks erupted behind me. Then, I heard an eruption of another kind, applause. All the cats in the Junkyard went crazy, Tugger the loudest of them all. He ran over to me and clapped me on the back.

"That was killer, buddy! You were amazing!" Tugger continued his praise but I didn't hear him, I was too overjoyed.

"Thanks, Tug. For everything." I turned to face him. "I would've never done anything like this if it weren't for you. That was so much fun!"

"Well, you're welcome, tux." Tugger shifted back and forth, not used to using manners.

"Mistoffelees!" Etcetera wrapped her arms around my neck, nearly choking me. "That was incredible! Please say you're performing it at the Ball this year. What you did just now, could even rival _Tugger." _I shot Tugger a sly look.

"Yeah, maybe I will..." Tugger's face went blank.

"Uhh..."

A/N: Hope you liked it! I had fun writing it. See that little button, if you click it and leave a review, you get a cookie.

Love and Jellicles,

Ali


End file.
